17 Years of Lonley
by KimieArato
Summary: Every 17 years the stupid Cicadas come out. An annoyed Naruto goes out for a stroll. And hes feelig a bit sad these days. SasuNaru Fluff XD


Every seventeen years. He's only lived it twice. Once he can't even remember, for he was only a newborn, and once…well, now. The annoying chattering of the thousands of cicadas that had just recently merged out of ground and had now almost completely taken over Konoha. The annoyed blonde walked leisurely through the almost deserted woods.

"All day and all night. Don't these things ever shut up?!" Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets. He knew these bothersome creatures were coming but he had never thought of the noise they would make. And someone up there must hate Naruto…on account of the Cicadas were the loudest by the poor ninja's apartment. Naruto's light blonde locks stirred slightly as a gentle breeze rustled through the air. The cool morning air made it a perfect day for a walk. Naruto had never told anybody this_-heaven forbid Sasuke-_but something about nature had always soothed him. The sense of calm and ease helped Naruto forget about the painful loneliness that ripped at his heart almost every night.

So here he was, at almost 6 in the morning, walking blindly deeper into the woods. The trees created shade, but in isolated areas the sun would peek in through the various leaves, casting shadows of all sorts on the ground. Naruto let an irritated sigh breeze past his lips.

"It sure is a nice day…" he said weakly to himself. The whole nature thing was cutting it. The painful stab of loneliness remained. He could suppress the hurt when in public…but when Naruto was alone…the pain was almost unbearable.

Finding a nearby tree, Naruto leaned his back against it and slid down to the dew covered ground. Birds singing filled the air, but were competed with the everlasting screech of the cicadas. Naruto let his head slump, along with his shoulders.

He let out yet another sigh.

"Oi! _Dobe_!" Naruto shot his head towards the insult. He narrowed his eyes. _I don't need this right now. _He thought to himself. The voice was immediately recognizable. The mellow toned, icy, but all too sexy. Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto shot a death glare, well one that he could conjure up in his present state, at Sasuke who was walking head on towards Naruto.

"What are you doing here, teme?" Naruto spoke through his teeth as his glare had now met a lonesome leaf that was but a few inches away from him to his left. Sasuke put in hand on one hip and spoke "I could ask you the same thing. It isn't like you to be out so early."

Naruto's gaze didn't leave the leaf. "I…had to think a few things over…." Naruto said, regretting that he did. Sasuke was right in front of him now looking down at his "friend"-if you can call their relationship friendly.

"Think what things over?" Sasuke asked casually. Naruto stood up and turned around "None of your business. I…."

"Naruto, is everything all right?" Naruto felt his body tense and freeze up. Could his ears be deceiving him? Was it an evil trick by the cicadas? (Because we all know the cicadas are plotting to take over the world!) The shocked blonde turned around to see the usually set-in-stone face…concerned.

Naruto didn't know why…but he felt his face become warm all the way up to his ears. His voice cracked on the first syllable. "What's it to you?" He asked. A hint of embarrassment was in Sasuke's voice as he said "Well…I've sort of…well….been…watching you lately-" Naruto felt his heart plunge "and I've noticed that you don't seem like yourself…I guess…." Sasuke avoided contact with the blue eyes that usually send his mind to oblivion.

If you haven't caught on by now, Sasuke couldn't deny the fact any longer. He made up his mind but a month ago…he was utterly and deeply in love with this blonde ninja. His obnoxious laughter and childish behavior had somehow caught Sasuke's attention. And Sasuke grew to enjoy just being around Naruto. Sasuke didn't show it of course…but the feelings were there every time he saw him.

Naruto's mind raced. _What is Sasuke saying? Have I been acting differently around the team? No. I made sure to put on an act specifically to STOP anyone from seeing that I felt this way. Then how did Sasuke find out? Has he…_ Then it hit him. Sasuke had been WATCHING HIM. Not just when the team went on missions…but everywhere…. Stalker much?  
"You've...been watching me?" Naruto had finally turned all the way around to face this ordeal head on. Naruto saw Sasuke bit his lip nervously. _This is just too weird. _Thought Naruto. _Why is Sasuke acting like this? He doesn't like me. And I don't like him. He doesn't even acknowledge me when we go on missions so why…_

"I was concerned about you." This statement almost caused Naruto to fall over. But do to his will power and reputation to keep up…he couldn't possibly let that happen. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Could this be possible? _THE_ Naruto Uzimake was left speechless. And by Sasuke? Who would have thought…?

The silence was extremely awkward. The cicadas even seemed to have ceased their annoying chattering.

Sasuke took a deep breath. _Well…here goes nothing. Literally! _He thought.

"Naruto…I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now. And I finally think I'm ready to say it, and you're ready to hear it." Sasuke said all this with his eyes closed. Naruto was still left speechless, and maybe even breathless. Sasuke took an extremely large gulp.

"Naruto…I….I l-l…lo-" Sasuke, annoyed with himself, shook his head and closed his eyes tighter and clenched his fists. Almost at a complete yell Sasuke blurted out.

"Naruto I-I LOVE you!" Naruto felt his legs give out from under him. He fell down to his hands and knees. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down; a questioning look was upon on his face. He saw Naruto's shoulders tremble. Sasuke too got to his hands and knees and crawled to Naruto. "Uh…_surprised_ I presume?" Sasuke said sheepishly.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at the sight he saw next. Naruto was crying. His beautiful eyes bled salty tears in streaks down his whiskered cheeks. His bottom lip trembled as Naruto desperately tried catching his breath. His fingers dug into the grass as he tightened his grip on the ground. "Naruto. Are you okay?" Sasuke spoke, his voice filled with concern.

There was a pause. Naruto slowly nodded his head up and down. He spoke in a whisper, so Sasuke had to lean in closer to his face.

"You don't know _how _long I've needed to hear those words Sasuke-teme. For once in my life…I don't feel lonely anymore. Thank you. Thank you so much." Naruto's shoulders began to shudder as sobs bubble to the surface. "I…I….Oh god. I don't even know what to **say**." Naruto laughed, but still cried at the same time. His breathing was exaggerated to the point of gasping. Sasuke took Naruto's chin in his index finger and thumb. His onyx eyes looked deeply into the pale blue oceans that were Naruto's eyes.

"You don't have to say anything." Sasuke almost mouthed the words. Tilting Naruto's head up slightly, Sasuke closed his eyes and brought their faces closer together. The distance between their lips shortened until it disappeared. Sasuke's soft lips gently touched Naruto's almost still lips. Naruto was of course shocked at first but he soon relaxed and closed his eyes. Tears continued to roll down his face. As Sasuke pulled away he took his hand off Naruto's chin and gently wiped away one of Naruto's tears with his thumb.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other for a while. Soon Sasuke leaned in to steal another kiss. Naruto gladly let him. Naruto had never felt so happy in his entire life. He no longer felt the sharp stab of loneliness eating away at his heart. He sort of knew all along though. Something in his mind had always told Naruto that…Sasuke…he was different. Something about Sasuke made him comforting in a way Sakura or anybody else was not.

As soon as Sasuke pulled away from the second kiss. He did something that any fangirl would want aimed at them. He smiled. It wasn't one of those evil smirks either. Just a regular "I'm happy to be with you" smile. One that even made his eyes squint a little.

The two stood up staring deeply into each others eyes. Naruto had stopped crying now. The whites of his eyes slightly rimmed with red. He rubbed them with his fists. When he reopened them Sasuke was standing next to him with his hand held out towards Naruto. He had a smaller smile than before, but his eyes were completely filled with kindness, something no one other than Naruto will ever see.

Naruto let out a large one-of-a-kind grin that showed his teeth from ear to ear. He gladly took the welcoming hand and laced his fingers with Sasuke's. The two started walking through the woods, just as Naruto was doing earlier…only, the mood seems a little different than before.

Naruto and Sasuke looked ahead. That's when Naruto realized something.

"Oh! That's right. Sasuke-teme! You never told me what you were doing all the way out here!" Sasuke smiled and said "You tell me first…" Naruto pouted, but gave a gentle squeeze to Sasuke's hand.

"Well, I was taking a walk. I always loved nature. 'Cept for the stupid cicadas. But anyways…and don't laugh…" He turned his head towards Sasuke who smiled half-evil half amused. He nodded.

"Well, nature has always been a calming thing for me. Before….before you that is." Naruto blushed slightly. Sasuke let out a small laugh. He poked Naruto in the arm with his free hand and winked. "Is _that _all?" He said, his voice like a sweet melody, that almost brought Naruto to tears again. Naruto, a little confused, furrowed his eyebrows and nodded.

Yeah…well, what about you? Why were you all the way out here…this early in the morning?" Naruto asked eagerly. Sasuke paused for a moment. Naruto saw the blush that crept across his face. Naruto tilted own eyebrow up and smiled. "Well…?" He urged.

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's index finger with his thumb.(And if you don't under stand that, lace your fingers together and try it. You'll see what I mean!) Sasuke smiled slightly and said. "I did that almost every morning. I…would go out to a peaceful place...and…think of you."


End file.
